This year we finished the data collection phase of this longitudinal study of the reciprocal effects of social environments and psychological functioning in older people. 75% of the eligble respondents last interviewed twenty years ago were successfully reinterviewed. The final coding and editing procedures for dealing with this extensive data set are also almost completed and we expect to begin data analyses in the begining of the next fiscal year.